


【玹容】威风堂堂 Whiplash

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名。非常黄暴，慎点。-你拥有美杜莎的妖术，但正好我也是个怪物。-“头儿，还是上次那个小混混，成天打架，看见他的脸都烦了！”郑在玹接过小沈刚买来的茶饮料，笑笑：“李泰容？我都记得他名字了。”“可不是吗！” 小沈咬了口饭团撇撇嘴，“就知道惹事！这次打的还是人家弘润的公子哥！-“放心吧，” 郑在玹勾起嘴角，琥珀色眼里一片温柔笑意，“会有人管教他的。”





	【玹容】威风堂堂 Whiplash

你拥有美杜莎的妖术，但正好我也是个怪物。

-  
“头儿，还是上次那个小混混，成天打架，看见他的脸都烦了！”  
郑在玹接过小沈刚买来的茶饮料，笑笑：“李泰容？我都记得他名字了。”  
“可不是吗！” 小沈咬了口饭团撇撇嘴，“就知道惹事！这次打的还是人家弘润的公子哥！这下上面不给压力才怪，愁死我了，怎么交代啊，毕竟在我们片区出的事儿。”

郑在玹笑着不说话，白净的脸看上去温和的很，他喝了一口茶，眼睛笑成弯月：“人在审讯室呢？”  
“在啊！说话就整个一刺头，根本没法交流！你说这长得还挺人模人样的，看着也不壮身子瘦瘦的，怎么就爱打架呢？要是打遍四方无敌手也就罢了，明明每次自己也挂彩被打得凄惨得很，还爱惹事找打！这次我们和人家保镖一起去的，要不是我和小林在，我看那些保镖都快冲上去把他直接打死了！” 小沈郁闷地嚼着饭团，“今天没让便利店加热，中间鸡腿肉吃起来挺硬的。”

郑在玹笑笑，食指一下下在桌上叩击着：“弘润那你不用担心了，金道英和我是中学同学，有交情在。他本身也不是小肚量的人，最多莫名被打了一顿郁闷几天，我请他喝顿酒就好了，没什么大事。”  
“真的？！头儿你真厉害！连弘润的公子哥你都认识！” 小沈笑得牙齿都白得反光，但没灿烂一秒就垮下来，“唉今天我女朋友还因为我晚上没法陪她去看电影生气了，但警察的工作就这样，没办法啊。唉别说我现在想想还挺愧疚的，今儿个是她生日。”

温柔的琥珀色眸子里透着淡淡笑意，郑在玹抬头看看墙上挂着的钟表，已经晚上十一点半了，他看着指针笑了，道：“给你放个十小时的假，赶紧去赔礼道歉吧！”  
小沈的眼睛一下就睁大了：“唉这怎么行！今天本来就放假只有我们两个值班，我怎么能让头儿你一个人呆在这儿呢，漫漫长夜一个人多寂寞啊~我要和头儿同甘苦共患难！”

“行了你，别跟我一套一套的。” 郑在玹转过身敲了下小沈的头，“明明想走的心都快飞出来了，十个小时而已，赶紧去吧！而且哪就我一人，” 他微笑着朝审讯室努努嘴，“里面不还有一个陪着我吗。”  
小沈乐了：“真的？！谢谢头儿！唉那个李泰容我也不知道该怎么办了，整就一油盐不进的石头。这么多次我软话硬话都试过了，思想教育也教育过了，没辙！过两天放出去，还跟从前一样！没几天肯定又进来了！我看哪他可以改名叫金针菇，叫那个什么see you tomorrow!”

郑在玹被这形容弄得“噗”一口茶喷了出来，笑着擦擦嘴：“行了你别贫了，赶紧去吧！省得回家跪搓衣板！就十个小时啊！”  
“诶~那我去去哄哄她就回来，头儿你一个人寂寞了就打电话给我啊！里面那个谁有空也可以去教育下，说不定他被头儿的英俊潇洒高大帅气给震住，立刻被感化得改邪归正了！”  
“行了行了别废话了赶紧给我滚吧！” 郑在玹笑着直拍小沈的屁股赶人。

等到室内回归一片寂静，郑在玹脸上还挂着笑，但眼里却毫无笑意，他眯着眼盯着监视屏，不知在想什么。  
过了一会儿，他把电脑里审讯室的画面关掉，站起身朝里头走去。

-  
郑在玹勾起嘴角推开审讯室的门，回身时不着痕迹反锁上。

椅子上的人正百无聊赖地咬着指甲，手腕上的手铐不时轻轻碰撞发出清脆的响声。耳朵上分别穿着五六个银质耳骨钉和耳环，头发漂染成银白色，用发胶微微固定着露出好看的额头。五官虽然挺标志但攻击性太强，脸部线条立体而锋利，镶着的一对眼睛大得不像真人。看上去虽然瘦，胳膊上的肌肉和小臂的青筋却瞩目得很。

他抬头看见推门进来的郑在玹，不屑地挑了下眉，眼里染上戏谑的光：“有意思。终于换了个人了，不再是那个絮絮叨叨的唐僧了啊，再听他废话老子耳朵都要起茧了！啧啧，脸上还有酒窝，还挺可爱啊！~白白粉粉的，活像老子昨天啃的水蜜桃~” 说完还笑了两声。

郑在玹闻言也不恼，温和笑着拉开他对面的椅子坐下，翘起腿十指交叉搁在膝盖上，纤长的手指被天花板的灯照得莹润。  
“认识我吗。” 虽然是问句语气却是肯定的。  
李泰容觉得眼前这人的微笑刺眼得很，看着虽然温柔，但仿佛把他看透的目光令他浑身都不舒服起来。  
他掩饰地撇撇嘴下巴抬得更高了，“郑在玹嘛，谁不认识! 什么最帅警察! 什么校草警官！哦还有什么师奶杀手！” 他轻嗤一声，“一群花痴女的，没见识！”

郑在玹还是那副气定神闲的样子：“你长得很帅，喜欢你的女孩也应该很多。” 他没在这个话题上停留，换了个问题，“为什么打架？”  
“打架还要理由！” 李泰容眼里的不屑更明显了，“看得不顺眼拳头痒了就打呗！”

郑在玹目光刻意地在李泰容左眼眶的青紫和嘴角红肿处转了一圈，依然微笑着：“但看起来你没占到什么便宜啊，被打不痛吗？”  
李泰容眼神有一瞬间的躲闪，不过很快被轻蔑取代：“老子打得爽就行! 拳头爽了心里就爽，就舒坦，就这么简单！”  
“哦？那今天为什么打道英？”  
李泰容翻了个白眼，轻嗤一声：“道英？你说今天我打的娇生惯养那个公子哥啊！”

“道英虽然娇生惯养，但是跆拳道黑带。我们中学时都是跆拳道社成员，他实战可不差，想必你也吃了不少苦头吧。” 琥珀色眸子泛着淡淡笑意。  
“切~！老子尿急借个大酒店大堂上个厕所，我习惯上最里面那坑，结果那家伙先占了。让他让他不让，一生气就拳头招呼了呗，多简单！”  
“唔，果然挺无理取闹的。” 郑在玹的表情没什么变化，眼底一丝波澜都未起，老神在在微笑着。李泰容却感觉自己在对方的目光中无所遁形，愈发不自在起来。  
“你到底想干嘛！婆婆妈妈的，本来以为走了个唐僧，结果又来了一个！”

郑在玹盯着他轻笑了两声，然后放下翘着的腿，前倾身体把手肘支到桌上，直视着李泰容，用讲课般的语气缓缓开口道：“内啡肽，又称安多芬或脑内啡，是一种类吗啡生物化学合成激素。”磁性的声线好听得很。  
李泰容心莫名不安地快速跳动起来，他狠狠皱起眉头：“你干嘛？不要告诉我给我上生物课，老子最讨厌上课了！”  
“当人感受到痛苦时，人体为了镇痛，中枢神经会刺激脑下垂体分泌大量的内啡肽，使人反而产生愉悦感，与欢欣的快感。”郑在玹没理他，继续说道。

黑色瞳孔迅速收缩，李泰容的身体开始微微发抖：“你、你跟我说这些干什么！”  
“没什么，只是想说因为痛苦感到快乐很正常，没什么大不了的。” 郑在玹微笑着放松身体重新靠回椅背，琥珀色瞳仁在灯下呈半透明，“刚刚我给我的老同学打了个电话，他今天比较倒霉莫名被人打了一顿。不过呢，他提到的一些细节还蛮有意思的，我挺感兴趣。反正现在夜里也无聊，和你分享一下。”

“......你别说了！我不想听！” 李泰容隐隐有不好的预感，颤抖得越来越厉害了。  
“他说呢，今天打他的这个人很奇怪。明明是不讲理凶蛮得冲上来就打，打得力度也让人很疼，但真正打起来呢又好像左一下右一下拼命露着空门让他打，不过呢这还不是最有趣的。”  
“你闭嘴.....不要说了....你给我闭嘴！.....我不想听！” 李泰容整个身体都不正常微微抽搐起来，额头上也泛起薄汗，黑眸睁得大大的死死盯住桌面，手背上的青筋也鼓了起来。

郑在玹依然挂着淡笑继续接道：“最有趣的呢是我这个老同学告诉我啊，他压在那个人身上对打的时候，因为太生气了拳头发狠捶那人，落在身上应当痛得要命，但那人的下面居然立了起来，顶到他了~”  
“你给我闭嘴！闭嘴！” 李泰容“哗啦”一下站了起来，朝桌对面的郑在玹冲过去，然而却被脚上的链子绊倒。被扯下包裹身体皮肤般的恐惧揪紧了他的心脏，李泰容张大着嘴，重重喘着粗气，眼白处瞪出了几条红血丝。

郑在玹轻松两下就制服了手脚都被拷着的李泰容，用腿顶着让后者趴在身下立不起身。李泰容的脸被压在地上，奋力挣扎着，“放开！放开我！滚开！” 不过要是有人进来，大概会叹息他的白费力气，看起来就像被狮子压着的小白兔一样死命蹬着腿。

很快李泰容就感觉身上一凉，上衣被扯碎，罪魁祸首还发出可恶的叹息：“以后衣服还是买质量好一点的比较好，这样的太危险了。”  
“混蛋！放开我！....给我滚下去！” 李泰容牙齿都快咬碎了。  
紧接着，郑在玹不知道从哪摸出来一把剪刀，紧贴着李泰容裆部剪了过去。李泰容感到冰冷的刀身滑过自己的卵蛋，顿时身体一僵，睁大了眼。郑在玹微笑着捏了把李泰容的臀肉，笑道：“不要乱动，剪到不该剪的地方就不大好了。”

“.....王八蛋! 你给我等着！” 李泰容嘴里依然骂骂咧咧，身体却是乖得一动不动了。  
等到李泰容完全赤裸，郑在玹满意地摸了摸身下的屁股，手感滑腻得很：“看上去没什么肉，没想到你的屁股还挺好摸的。”  
手底下圆润的臀丘微微颤抖着，“.......你到底要干什么！”  
“干什么？干你呀。” 郑在玹嘴角勾了起来，酒窝嵌得更深，“我会让你真正地快乐。”

郑在玹站起身，解开自己的皮带，然后狠狠往地上高耸的臀部抽了下去。  
“啊！-----” 李泰容顿时眼前一黑，倒抽了口冷气痛嚎出声，身体也跟着抽动了下。雪白的屁股上顿时肿起一道长长的鞭痕。  
郑在玹没有给李泰容喘息的机会，皮带飞舞得像花一样，暴风骤雨地迅速裹满了李泰容的背、臀、腿，一下下还很有技巧地扫过后者的敏感带。  
白花花的臀肉乱颤着，李泰容左右不停扭动着身子，他的身上很快就遍布青青红红的鞭痕，触目惊心连成一片。

李泰容一开始还一颤一颤地痛呼狂嚎，到后来虽然身体被抽得痉挛，却死死咬住下唇，咬出血丝了都一声不吭。  
郑在玹却看的明白，他丢开皮带，原地坐下，把地上的人捞到自己腿上，手往人身下一模，果然硬得发烫，一股股不断往外冒着水。  
郑在玹温柔地轻轻拂过李泰容肿起的屁股，低下头在趴在自己腿上的人耳边轻道：“舒服了就叫出来！叫出来。没什么可害怕的，这没什么大不了的！”

说着刚刚还轻柔摸着的手就高高扬起，重重打到了已经微微紫涨的臀丘上，发出了清脆的啪叽声。“舒服就叫出来，没什么可耻的。不要怕。” 郑在玹没抬头，嘴唇轻轻蹭过李泰容的耳廓，在他耳旁重复呢喃着。

打了大概三四下，身下的人终于高声荡叫了起来：“啊！~......嗯啊......嗯.......” 仿佛不是在被痛苦的抽打，而是在进行快乐的性事。  
郑在玹满意地笑了，手上动作没停，他看了眼肿如蜜桃的臀，触手肌肤一片高温，琥珀色眸子弯了起来：“你刚刚还说我的脸像水蜜桃，你的屁股现在才像熟透的桃子。不过我很喜欢，真好看。”

整个审讯室充满了手抽打臀肉的拍击声，李泰容叫得越来越大声，也越来越淫荡：“啊！.....打我！打死我！.....狠狠抽我！啊啊-----好舒服，爽死了！继续打别停！我还要！---啊！------嗯啊------” 泪水不断从莹润黑眸中滑落，李泰容半睁着眼，眼神一片迷离，他觉得自己从未如此快活过。  
可怜的臀瓣已肿的老高，一片青紫，郑在玹仍毫不留情地一下下打着，力度丝毫不减。

“啊！----哦！-------啊------” 随着长长一声嘶吟，李泰容趴在郑在玹大腿上的头高高扬起，脖子的血管也鼓鼓凸了出来，他被郑在玹活生生抽射了！

郑在玹把汗湿了发趴着重重喘气的人翻过来，低下头吻了上去，李泰容顺从地张开嘴，让他的舌头轻松钻了进去。啧，还是甜的，郑在玹心想。

吻到后来李泰容主动把右手勾上了郑在玹的脖子，分开时郑在玹注视着眼前人的眼睛，黑眸里湿淋淋的一片。  
李泰容微微抬起头，又吻了下郑在玹的唇，活像只被驯服的乖巧小猫。

“啊----” 李泰容一挺腰，郑在玹两根手指插进了他后面。  
“好热，居然这里也有点湿了，舒服透了吧。” 郑在玹笑着轻轻吻了两下李泰容还粘着泪珠的眼睛。  
李泰容没说话，红着脸往郑在玹怀里钻。

热得快化掉的肠道紧紧吸附着插进去的手指，郑在玹觉得下身涨到发疼了，他温和地在李泰容耳边轻道：“愿意帮我舔舔吗，我涨得厉害，有点难受。”

黑色大眼睛直直看了他一会儿，然后李泰容慢慢从他腿上爬了下来，拉开他裤链，跳出来的肉棒直接弹到了他的脸上，留下湿滑的前列腺液。李泰容闭了闭眼，脸更红了，然后握住了郑在玹的性器，先用嘴唇蹭了蹭，然后含了进去，舌头在马眼处轻轻打着圈儿，手还往下伸轻轻捏弄着郑在玹的囊袋。

李泰容的口腔也像他的后穴一样温度颇高，郑在玹舒服地叹了一口气，没等李泰容舔几下，就忍不住把李泰容整个翻了过来让他四肢着地趴着，朝着已被手指玩弄到松软的洞口冲了进去。 

“啊！----” 两人都发出短暂的一声惊呼。郑在玹爽得拍了拍被打得没一处完好的臀瓣，看着被撑得通红的洞口笑了，摸了摸李泰容的背，“还可以吗？我要动了。”  
李泰容身体猝然被填满，难忍的酸胀感与一丝难以言喻的满足感同时冲击着他的神经，他微不可闻地“嗯” 了一声。

“啊啊啊！---”  
郑在玹疯狂的撞击让李泰容承受不住地塌下了腰，身上肌肤早已被搞得一层层全是汗，但美丽的眼睛却舒服地眯起。虽然郑在玹撞到他刚刚被狠狠抽打过的屁股疼得厉害，但他又确乎从来没这么兴奋舒服过。

“舒服吗？爽吗？”  
“舒、舒服.....爽.....好爽......”  
李泰容被撞得嘴都合不拢，唾液从下巴淌下滴到地上聚成了一滩。

“不行了....嗯啊啊！-----”  
李泰容眼睛睁大失去焦点，他被操射了，高潮时抽搐的肠肉令郑在玹也忍不住狠狠射了出来。

李泰容蜷在郑在玹怀里，乖乖趴在对方胸口上，有一下没一下吻着郑在玹的脖子。郑在玹笑着掰过他的脸，抹掉脸上的眼泪鼻涕，对着红润的嘴亲了上去。

-  
“没想到弘润大少爷还真的肚量挺大的，不但没找事，居然拜托上面让我们这么快就把人放了！而且今天李泰容居然态度配合得很，听话得就跟换了个人似的！诶，头儿你昨晚用了什么方法啊？教教我呗！不过他今天好像有点一瘸一拐的，你不会打他了吧？” 小沈撞撞郑在玹的肩。

郑在玹笑道：“昨天你走后我就整理文件来着，根本没去见他！昨天在审讯室里他自己想明白了吧，连个床也没有，就那么拷着生坐一夜，腿部循环不好很正常。”  
小沈撇撇嘴：“真是太阳打西边出来了！哎不管啦，希望别过两天又见到他，我头都要大了！”

“放心吧，” 郑在玹勾起嘴角，琥珀色眼里一片温柔笑意，“会有人管教他的。”

End

-  
本文可以配合标题两首歌食用（笑）


End file.
